rune2006fandomcom-20200214-history
Skilling Items
Woodcutting Skilling Items Guide To woodcut you need an axe you can buy one at bobs axe shop for cheap you can buy a bronze iron and steel axe there it's west of lumbridge castle. to get a mithril axe kill green or blue dragons, to get an adamant axe kill iron dragons or just buy it for cheap from players and then to get a rune kill steel dragons or buy it for around 1.4m coins or 2000 nature runes. Fishing Skilling Items Guide To fish you need to get a net you should have one from the tutorial but if not just go to any fishing store and you will find one once you have one find a spot to fish shrimp and then go up net for shrimp big net for cod and other fish at around 20 harpoon for tuna and swordfish at level 35 cage and lobster at level 40 at level 86 you can fish sharks harpoon WoodCutting Logs And Axes Bronze Axe - Spawns in the chicken pen north east of lumbridge castle Iron Axe - can be bought in bobs axe shop Steel Axe - can be bought in bobs axe shop Mithril Axe - you can get it by killing green dragons and blue dragons Adamant Axe - Iron dragons and buying from players Rune Axe - steel dragons or 1.4m coins or 2000 nature runes timing Bronze axe is slow cuts a normal tree in about 6 seconds Iron axe is slow cuts a normal tree in about 4.8 seconds Steel axe is slow cuts a normal tree in about 4.4 seconds Mithril axe is faster cuts a normal tree in about 3 seconds adamant axe is super fast but not the faster cuts a normal tree in about 2 seconds rune axe is beyond fast cuts normal tree in 0.5-1 second Farming Guide To start kill some monsters look at the monster drop list to look for some low level/basic seeds after that get to camelot and use all the seeds on the patches and well you're at it buy 2 of each tool, 20 compost, 5 plant cure and some watering tools once you get to around 15 farm for some low level herb seeds and then grow them they have a low chance of dying compared to the potato and the other ones in the end of that you should have 20 compost 5 plant cure 2 of each other tool some seeds left and the watering can. Skilling items that are needed At least an adamant axe rune pickaxe (Can be bought in the dwarven mines for 30-40k coins) amulet of glory law runes ring of dueling fire or air staff Tips any fish you get cook any logs you get keep until you figured out between fletching or firemaking levels keep all hide you can use don't sell many seeds micromange(just keep an eye on them sometimes) your law runes keep ores and smelt them instead of selling them for damage make darts instead of knives for xp make knives killing chickens until level 20 all combat stats will boost you really far because of the feathers you get which you get a drop of 5-10 about every 2-5 chickens, you almost or 1 hit all of them it's about 5-10k at most.